Necromundan Cannabis Incident
The Necromundan Cannabis Incident was a lamentable incident that occurred sometime during M41, when the Storm Zealots 5th Company Captain became hooked on a highly addicted opiod known as Necromundan Cannabis, due to serious injuries sustained while fighting against the Black Legion during a Black Crusade. Despite the enhanced benefits of this drug, there were severe side-effects that often occurred, that could result in death. The Captain and the whole of the 5th Company became addicted to the drug and eventually departed the Chapter for parts unknown, with exception of one of the Company's devastator squad. The one loyalist 5th Company Sergeant that remained, was given approval by the Chapter Master to lead a censure campaign against his former brethren. The opposing Storm Zealots forces eventually clashed in a titanic battle. The traitorous 5th Company had fallen to the worship of Nurgle, the Plague God, and despite their 'gifts', they were eventually hunted to extinction and eradicated. History Necromundan Cannabis is a dangerous narcotic plant that was used by the Necromundan hive gangsters as a painkiller drug and recreational opiod. The dried plant also caused a brief enhancement both in speed and agility as well as a deadly side effect on the lung's cells which caused blackened growths of necrotic sores and dangerous rotting tumours to those that used this drugs. This addictive 'herb' was found on Jeras from a smuggler container that was confiscated from a lower hive city gang. Notable consumers of the Necromundan Cannabis was the 5th Company Captain Ben Niman, who had become addicted to this powerful opiod after suffering ghastly wounds during the 12th Black Crusade in 151.M41 while fighting against the infamous Black Legion. Suffering from near constant pain that affected Captain Niman's combat effectiveness, the Chapter Master was forced to temporarily remove him from command until he could adequately heal. Desperate for a cure, the convalescing Captain requested a temporary sabbatical to seek out relief for his painful wounds. He eventually stumbled upon Necromundan Cannabis, and after finally gaining relief for his condition, was able to come back to his Chapter and was granted command status once again. Seeing the powerful plant as a miraculous 'cure-all', the Captain had secretly begun to distribute the cannabis amongst the warriors of 5th company without consulting his Company's Apothecary. Soon nearly the entirety of the 5th Company began to suffer from the dangerous side-effects of the deadly plant which caused even the superhuman physiology of an Astartes to falter at critical moments in the heat of battle. The only squad who despised the use of this foul plant were battle-brothers of the 8th Devastator Squad, under leadership of Sergeant Arden Rosenberg. Sergeant Arden reported the illegal use of this drug to the Chapter's Apothecarion as well as the Reclusiarch, fearing for his fellow brothers' possible spiritual corruption. Chapter Master Yaacov then requested Captain Niman to be brought before him to face a formal inquiry, but instead, the Captain and the whole of 5th Company, with the exception of the 8th Devastator Squad, left the fortress-monastery and departed Jeras. When a group of the Chapter's command cadre were assigned to investigate the actions of the errant Captain and his Company, they were tasked to find anything related to this case. Amongst the 5th Company's armoury they discovered a malefic book filled with Chaotic mantras and vile chants that praised the Plague God Nurgle. The Chapter Master finally gave Sergeant Arden tactic approval to lead the censure against his erstwhile former brethren of the now renegade 5th Company, and to purge them with bolter and flame. Sergeant Arden was to receive help in prosecuting his mission in the form of the 2nd and 4th Companies. The censure host of Storm Zealots tracked their renegade brethren across the width and breadth of the Eastern Fringe, until they finally trapped them upon a nameless, lifeless moon. By now, the traitorous 5th Company had almost all of devolved into willing adherents of the Plague God and were granted the 'gift' of their foul deity by being transformed into vile Plague Marines. Thousands of Nurglings and Rot Flies had also been gifted to this foul servants of the Plague God. The opposing Storm Zealots forces clashed in a titanic battle. At the height of this epic struggle, the fallen Captain Niman was finally slain by Sergeant Arden with a mighty cut to his torso with his master-crafted chainsword, which bisected the Traitor Astartes from shoulder to hip. For completing this dire task, Sergeant Arden was recognised for his actions and commitment to the Chapter, and was promoted to Captain of the 5th Company. Following his promotion, many crates of Necromundan Cannabis as well as other narcotic plants were collected and destroyed. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Zealots